Oh My Edward
by IAmEdward'sLove
Summary: Emmett and Edward are out in the field. The volturi kidnapp them. OMG
1. The Begining

Authors note: I don't own twilight or Edward even though I would like to.  This is my first FanFic so please don't comment nastily.

"Emmett, your turn." Edward said. Emmett moves his game piece forward one space. "Aw man! Why did you have to go and roll a one? Now I have to roll a four!!!!!" Edward screams.

"_What's up with Ed?"_ Jasper thinks. Edward calms down after hearing this. "I truly am sorry Em, I didn't mean to snap. Bella has just been so infuriating. She keeps insisting to get Jacob and I to sit and talk." Edward says very gentlemanly like.

"Why don't you? It could be good for the treaty. Of course I can see you so that means that you haven't decided to yet. Why not? It would make Bella happy"I say.

"I can tell that Jacob doesn't want to talk with me either. He just wants to fight" Edward gets a very mischievous look on his face. "What I wouldn't give for a fight that I wouldn't end up losing my Bella."

Edward gets up and walks out of the room. Jasper, and Rosalie and I continue playing Chutes and Ladders. The room suddenly goes dark. Then I see Emmett biting multiple animals, not thirsty at all. My vision ends and I call out just as Edward does.

"No, Emmett!!!!" Edward and I say simultaneously. Edward runs out of the house at full speed while everyone is looking at me. The room goes dark again. I see Edward and Emmett fighting. My vision ends. I ask Jasper not to tell Rose and run out after Carlisle and Esme.

I get there while Jasper is still a good 100 yards away from me. Edward and Emmett aren't anywhere in sight. I try to see but it is blank. There is only one thing that would make that happen. Angelic, the new Volturi is messing with my vision.

She is a special kind of shield. She is an all around shield. Everything she touches or thinks about is shielded. Jasper has reached me. He feels the anger and worried ness rolling off me.

"We have to hurry" He says.


	2. OME, OMEMT

Authors note: I don't own twilight or Edward even though I would like to.  This is my first FanFic so please don't comment nastily.

As Jasper and I run though the forest we put all of the animals we see withering from the pain of the poison out of their misery. I was afraid that we missed some, but we had to keep going.

We got back to the house and Jasper started telling Rose what happened. She started weeping like we normally do. No tears, but her body was wracking with uncontrollable sobs.

Carlisle was instantly in control of the situation. _Ring, ring, ring._ "Hello?" Esme answers. Her face goes pale. This was a shock to all of us. "Its Bella!" she whispers to us. So low that Bella didn't have a chance of hearing.

"Yes Im still here, Bella. Why no Bella I don't know where he is. Im sure he will be back any time. Yes Bella. Goodbye to you to." _She hangs up. _" I hate lying to her. She doesn't deserve this.

"Its ok Esme." Jasper said. Everyone feels this deep sense of relief. I can only imagine what it felt like to Esme. But she must have needed it because she turned and hugged him.

Rosalie comes out and is very surprised to see everyone. "Why are you still here when you should be out looking for my Emmie and Edward????" "She's right" I say. "Lets go!"

We run out at full speed for a good couple minutes in silence. With Carlisle and Esme leading hand in hand. Jasper, then me, then Rosalie brining up the back. We hardly noticed one another, with our minds so different but thinking all the same things. I didn't need Edward there to tell me.

I knew because it was what I was thinking. _"What should I do? Should I challenge them? I know I will." _I am positive that Japer had gone into Major Jasper Whitlock mode. Esme was probably thinking something along the lines of _"Oh we will need to hunt on the way there to keep up our strength." _

And I know that Rosalie was trying to figure out a way to blame this on Bella. Edward will never let her get away with it, but she's trying anyway. We keep running into the night until we see the castle lights.


End file.
